Coffee
by Aislinn26
Summary: Roxas gets caught watching Axel at a coffee shop. Can these two strangers find a common ground in the middle of the chaos of real life? Rated M for language, drug use, and possible mature scenes later.
1. Chapter 1

I was _not_ stalking him. Really, I wasn't!

I was just enjoying my fifth mocha of the day within the space of two hours. That's all. And I certainly wasn't watching him out of the corner of my eye as I read my book. And I certainly haven't been here every day for the past week after school just to watch him work.

Of course not.

I was just there for coffee.

Just. For. Coffee.

…

Oh, who the fuck was I kidding. I was enraptured by this goofy, six-foot-infinity-inches dude, this guy who looked like he hadn't graduated from the eighth grade. His hair was incredibly red, and it looked so soft despite the long spikes styled into the mane. He was currently goofing off with his buddy, a blond guy with a weird mullet thing. They seemed to be trying to see who could keep a full cup of hot coffee on their head without it falling. Was it a bet or something? 'Cause I couldn't see a reason-

Oh, there went the coffee on the blond's head. All down his front. The red-head got the cup off his own head and doubled over, laughing hysterically. Nope, not a bet.

Just general stupidity.

I rolled my eyes minutely and went back to my book. I don't know why I kept trying to read it; this was my third day reading it, and I was only a hundred pages in. _Les Mis__é__rables _was overly descriptive. A _hundred pages in_, and I STILL hadn't reached the main character. This was-

Oh, the redhead was coming over. I tried to pretend not to notice as I buried my nose deeper in the thick manuscript, praying he didn't notice me staring earlier.

"So I noticed you watching me an' my buddy over there," he said with a cheeky grin.

_Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

"I. Uh. I wasn't." Damn, was I smooth.

He laughed heartily, as if the world itself was a joke. "Sure ya weren't," he replied, dragging out the first word with a grin. "Anyway, me and my friend-"

"My friend and I," I corrected automatically before slapping my hand over my mouth, bright red. _Don't correct him, you idiot! He'll never want to be your boyfriend if you-_

He grinned slowly and nodded. "My friend and _I_ had a bet over there, you see-" Ah, so it _was_ a bet. "-and whoever won got the privilege to ask you out," he concluded, smiling brightly.

"No, thank you," I responded.

…_Wait, what? No? Why the fuck would you say no?_

He seemed just as surprised as I was, as if no one EVER said no to him. "What?"

"I said no, but thank you. I'm flattered," I said coldly. Oh my God! What was I doing! I'd wanted him so desperately for _weeks_, and I was saying no? To this beautiful, gangly sex God that had invaded my dreams and turned me into a pubescent boy?

He was going to walk away. He was going to leave and I would be crushed and hate myself for the rest of my-

…Was he _smiling_? "Aww, c'mon~ You know you want some of this," he said suggestively, gesturing down at his body. I couldn't help but grimace. As hot as he was and as much as I _did_ want some of that, I couldn't stand lewd gestures like those. He waggled his tiny eyebrows, and my frown deepened. But _God,_ his eyes were so green…

I mentally shook myself before I was caught staring again. "No thank you…" I peered at his tag to see his name, even though I'd been screaming it in my dreams. "…Axel."

He grinned cheekily and replied, "Just one date. Just one, and I'll never ask again."

Cautiously, I said, "Just one?"

"Just one. After that, I won't have to ask," he laughed playfully. At this point, I'll admit, I was getting pretty tired of him. Sure he had _ seemed_ funny and sweet, but now he just kind of seemed like a douche bag.

"I dunno…you don't really seem my type." Seriously. I've learned from experience that my type is silly and goofy, but at least intelligent.

"Aww, come oooon," he pleaded, brilliant emerald eyes gleaming with mirth.

"…Fine. One date." Before he could cheer, I clarified, "_One._ Now go get me a mocha."

He rolled his eyes. "You have to come up and order one. Besides, I thiiink it's time you get cut off." He grinned and grabbed my empty cup from the table, throwing it to the trash can. It bounced off the rim and clattered to the floor. "Uh…score?"


End file.
